


Chaque Monde

by AliceSaturne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je vis dans le monde de vos contes de fée. Parfois, la nuit, je m'évade et me glisse dans le vôtre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Je vis dans le monde de vos contes de fées.

Parfois, la nuit, je m'évade et me glisse dans le vôtre.

Je suis apparu à vos enfants, ceux qui regardaient le monde de leurs grands yeux, tentant de dévorer le monde tout entier. Parfois, ils riaient. De grands rires clairs, purs comme ne savent l'être que les rires des marmots.

Souvent, ils me regardaient simplement, les questions tournoyant au fond de leurs prunelles.

La plupart du temps, je vous observais. Je vous ai vus, j'ai vu vos drames, j'ai vu vos guerres. Les meurtrières, aux odeurs de sang et de poudre à canon. Les silencieuses, celles qui s'agitaient dans vos cœurs.

Sur votre petite planète, vous avez aimé. Petits humains, savez-vous que vous brillez, quand vous aimez ? C'est comme une aura, une aura dorée qui vous entoure. Parcourue d'étincelles qui frémissent comme des battements effrénés.

Lorsque je m'éloigne suffisamment, lorsque je vous regarde de là-haut, votre planète ne m'apparaît pas bleue. Votre planète est une masse bourdonnante de sentiments en marches. De sentiments qui s'éteignent et qui s'allument comme des lampions.

Vous êtes si fragiles.

J'ai murmuré à l'oreille de vos écrivains. De la plume aux touches de bois des machines à écrire. Du stylo bille aux écrans d'ordinateur.

J'ai été votre muse, parfois pour la vie. Souvent pour une nuit.

J'ai guidé le pinceau qui a tracé les œuvres que vous acclamez, celles que vous oubliez.

Certaines de mes histoires vous ont fait rêver. D'autres vous ont fait pleurer.

Je vous ai guidés. Vous m'avez transformé. L'organe qui palpite au creux de ma poitrine lorsque je descends parmi vous est couvert des cicatrices que vous m'avez laissées. Parfois, elles sont amères comme le vinaigre et empestent les souvenirs refoulés. Parfois, elles sont douces comme du miel. Je les chéris, toutes autant qu'elles sont. Elles m'ont construit.

Voici l'histoire de ces cicatrices.

Voici mon histoire. Peut-être aussi la vôtre, qui sait.


	2. Chapitre 1

La première fois, il y a eu cette petite fille. Elle est ma première cicatrice. Peut-être la plus douloureuse.

Je me promenais dans le vent vif d'un hiver qui paraissait interminable lorsque je la vis.

C'était l'une de ces nuits que vous fêtez, emplis de bonheur et de rires, autour de tables bien garnies. Vous appelez ça Noël.

Avant, je n'y voyais que beauté et amour.

Elle refermait ses doigts tremblants sur une flamme ténue, le visage illuminé par la faible chaleur du feu. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, et son minois bleui par le froid était hanté par la mort qui guettait comme un charognard.

Mais il y avait ses yeux. Ses yeux transfixés par la lueur orangée de l'allumette enflammée, étincelants de l'innocence et du bonheur enfantin.

Je la regardais, mais elle ne pouvait me voir en retour. Cette frustration me dévorait le cœur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que flotter autour d'elle, invisible, inexistant.

L'allumette s'éteignit lentement, et je la vis ouvrir la boîte avec ses doigts rendus gourds par le froid. Elle en craqua une autre.

Une simple étincelle fusa, mais l'allumette lui échappa des mains et tomba dans la neige.

Le cœur empli d'horreur et de désarroi, je la regardai craquer une à une les petits bâtons de feu, jusqu'à ce que la boîte ne tombe au sol, vide.

Alors, l'enfant se recroquevilla et s'endormit pour toujours, les lèvres bleuies. Sur ses cils pâles, de petits flocons de neige s'accrochaient. Bientôt, elle fut recouverte d'un linceul blanc tandis que, figé sur place, j'entendais au loin l'écho des rires, des verres entrechoqués et des chants de Noël qui criaient au miracle.

Je me mis alors à la recherche d'un cœur révolté.

J'ai cherché longtemps. Vos âmes en mouvement me murmurent des choses, elles m'attirent comme la lueur d'une bougie attire le papillon. Je finis par la trouver, cette âme.

Elle appartenait à un jeune homme au visage ingrat, assis à une table dans une chambrée au décor austère. Éclairé par une unique chandelle, il avait pour seules armes une plume, un encrier et une feuille de papier grossier. Voguant dans l'atmosphère comme un vulgaire courant d'air, je lui murmurai alors l'histoire douce-amère de ma petite fille aux allumettes.

Je ne savais pas encore que mon jeune homme en colère deviendrait la source de rêves et de révoltes, je ne savais pas encore qu'il deviendrait grand comme un monde, qu'il saurait faire pleurer, faire penser, faire changer les choses par la simple force de sa plume et celle de son cœur qu'il couchait sans pudeur sur du papier de mauvaise qualité.

Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que les mots avaient autant de pouvoir que les armes. Envoyés au visage de l'injustice et de la misère, ils pouvaient rendre votre monde meilleur, et je me suis promis que je n'aurais de cesse que de faire vivre cette insoumission discrète, cette sédition silencieuse qui dormait dans les esprits.


End file.
